


Your Comforting Touch

by HeichouSabre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, It's not terribly graphic, M/M, There's a brief mcd but in the nightmare, Vampire!Armin, Witch!Eren, cute fluff, eren is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouSabre/pseuds/HeichouSabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets a nightmare about Armin and he gets comforted. Uhm, that's about it? xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something since the latest chapter of SNK. So this is basically my first completed writing for the SNK fandom xD
> 
> Marked it as MCD just to play it safe but it's just a small moment. I promise you it gets adorable afterwards. Which is weird for me, considering I don't consider myself interested in fluff. I'm not that great on grammar (tenses is one of my BIGGEST problem, but so far so good on this fic).
> 
> So uh, I hope y'all enjoy it! And feel free to give me feedbacks!  
> I would do some brief advertisement about my other fics in process but I don't want to create false hope!
> 
> Title credited to @Riren_Love (They have great fics, so give them a visit!)  
> Story beta'd by @Mackenzie_Verdion

"A-Armin! Armin!" Eren cried out as he tried to reach his burning lover in time. The short blond crumpled on the hard concrete ground. But by the time he got to him, the vampire was already burnt to nothing but ashes. Grasping at the remains frantically, he looked around. "Armin! O-oh... p-please let this just be a dumb joke, f-fuck."

"-ren! Eren!"

The brunet woke up with a gasp, jerking upright. "A-Armin..." He began to cry as his partner wrapped his arms around him and hugged firmly. "F-fuck, I don't want a-anything to happen t-to you."

Armin shushed him gently, tugging him back down then pulled the blankets up so they would be all snuggly warm. He kissed Eren's cheek before snuggling closer. "I'm not going anywhere and nothing will happen to me. It's okay," he murmured. His fingers combing back sweaty brunet hair from his partner's face.

"Y-you s-sure?" the brunet whispered shakingly, hugging closer to the vampire. Looking up into reassuring blue eyes. Eren could feel himself calming down a little as Armin continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Humming with a small smile, he nodded. "Yeah... I would never leave you. I will cut down anyone who tries to break us apart." Sensing the witch calming down, he ceased the stroking to run his hand lightly down Eren's chest. "Wanna go back to sleep?"

Shaking his head, he laughed tiredly, "nah... I can't go back to sleep now..." The light trailing of the blond's fingers sending a shiver down his spine, a light hitch in his breath. "M'not in the mood for anything too kinky either."

"That is fine," he responded, kissing him on the forehead. "Not planning on doing much because you are still tired... but you're still a little tense..." With that statement, Armin moved to straddle his hips and began to map Eren's chest out with deft fingers. Teasing his nipples with a few quick tweaks, taking in every little sound and movements with his heightened senses. "So easy to tease~"

"D-dammit, A-Armin," Eren whined, not entirely disagreeing with the vampire. When you have someone with acute senses, it was bound to be a lot more interesting anyway. Not that he was complaining at all. Pouting sleepily at him, he squirmed.

Exhaling a laugh through his nose, he leaned down to kiss the pout away. "You have such a cute pout." Kissing Eren again with an amused hum.

Taking the opportunity, the brunet started tickling at Armin's side, causing the blond to collapse with laughter. "M'too tired for your shit," the witch smirked. "Let's not get each other too horny~" Releasing Armin as soon as the blond vampire called for a stop.

Armin rolled over to snuggle back up again, wrapping an arm around the brunet's waist. "You're still a cute dork~" he murmured against the witch's skin.

"Pff, you're the bigger dork," Eren countered, nosing into his partner's blond hair, taking in his scent then relaxed more with a sigh. "Mm, I love you."

Smiling, he looked up at Eren, "love you more." Snorting as he got prodded in the stomach. "S'true!"

"Okay okay," he conceded, tugging the quilt up further before kissing Armin softly. "I'm feeling better now. So, back to sleep?" Allowing the vampire to curl up against him, the silent answer enough for him. Sighing contentedly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! And as usual, feedbacks would be cool!


End file.
